The Love God/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e9 cloud watching.png S2e9 chipmunk barfing an airplane.png S2e9 cloud shaped cloud.png S2E9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 not a cloud.png S2e9 Woodstick floats in.png S2e9 Tambry loses her phone.png S2e9 Tambry not amused.png S2e9 woodstick artists.png S2e9 scarves indoors.png S2e9 wood grain on everything.png S2e9 The Love God on stage.png S2e9 faceplant.png S2e9 never been to a concert.png S2e9 lick that sponge.PNG s2e9 ohhh.PNG S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Lee and Thompson scared.png S2e9 Wendy looks confused.png S2e9 Mabel's crazy eyes.png S2e9 cementaryPNG.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.PNG S2e9 gaze upon death.png In the Graveyard S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 why'd you leave.png S2e9 Robbie surprised.png S2e9 play it cool.png S2e9 haven't seen you in forever.png S2e9 hide the picture.png S2e9 push back hair.png S2e9 over you.png S2e9 wrong ringtone.png S2e9 no more phone.png S2e9 no longer fun.png S2e9 sympathetic glares.png S2e9 twins talk.png S2e9 headstone misspelled.png S2e9 introducing happiness chart.png S2e9 frown sticker.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 preparing to attack.png S2e9 promo.png S2e9 vulture attacking.png At the Mystery Shack S2e9 robbie needs a new girl.PNG s2e9 wendy unsure.PNG S2e9 mabel holding candy.PNG S2e9 mabel eating candy.PNG S2e9 promo melody.png S2e9 Melody laughing.png S2e9 match made.png S2e9 wompers.png S2e9 mazal tov.png S2e9 Robbie challenge accepted.png S2e9 afro on a gorilla.png S2e9 biking in.png S2e9 hippie van.png S2e9 singing hippie.png S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 Stan aiming 2.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png S2e9 potential customers.png Robbie's House S2e9 going to the house.png S2e9 funeral home.png S2e9 ringing doorbell.png S2e9 cute Mabel at the door.png s2e9 mabel gasp.PNG S2e9 robbie's parents.png S2e9 Robbie thinks they're too happy.png S2e9 coffin table.png S2e9 Valentinos wtih food.png S2e9 happy pasta.png S2e9 top of the stairs 1.png S2e9 top of the stairs 2.png S2e9 Robbie aging photos.png S2e9 Robbie's bedroom door.png S2E9 Creepy door.png S2e9 into the mouth of darkness.png S2e9 Robbie's a vampire.png S2e9 no pines allowed.png S2e9 robbie's desk.png S2e9 dartboard 1.png S2e9 dartboard 2.png S2e9 Mabel proposing idea.png S2E9 love photos.png S2e9 Robbie in fetal position.png S2e9 get out Mabel.png S2e9 zipped up hoodie.png S2e9 deal made.png Mabel Matchmaking S2E9 Cracking knuckles.png S2e9 mabel the love god.PNG S2e9 aerial view.png S2e9 how Mabel matchmakes.png S2e9 Robbie x Susan.png S2e9 Robbie x Grenda.png S2e9 Robbie x Multibear.png S2e9 Mabel frustrated.png S2e9 Mabel's categories 1.png S2e9 Mabel's categories 2.png S2e9 matchmaking.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png Thompson's Garage S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Thompson just happy to be included.png S2e9 duct tape as a mute button.png S2e9 great idea.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Dipper's a snack genius.png S2e9 humble Dipper.png S2e9 surprise piggy-back ride.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Tambers.png S2e9 don't call me Tambers.png S2e9 classic Tambers.png S2e9 Tambry's selfie background.png S2e9 Mabel as Robbie to Tambry.png S2e9 reading text.png Greasy's Diner S2e9 Greasy's Diner.png S2e9 sad Robbie waiting.png S2e9 specials board is honest.png S2e9 Lazy Susan won't miss a thing.png S2e9 unexpected secret admirer.png S2e9 Tambry disgusted.png S2e9 Robbie scooches back.png S2e9 regrets trusting Mabel.png S2e9 Robbie still unhappy.png S2e9 Tambry stare down.png S2e9 mustard appears from nowhere.png S2e9 out of Tambry's league.png S2e9 classic Tambers 2.png S2e9 waiter!.png S2e9 sad Mabel and screaming fans.png S2e9 how to open a door.png S2e9 love god.PNG S2e9 The Love God enters.png S2e9 Leaning on the Jukebox.png S2e9 Mabel Spying.png S2e9 The Love God loves sandwiches.png S2e9 Mabel looking desperate.png S2e9 real wings on a real cherub.png S2e9 The Love God's demo.png S2e9 Mabel trashes demo.png S2e9 snadger.png S2e9 showing off potions.png S2e9 pay with a squirrel.png S2e9 let's get weird.png s2e9 mabel serious.PNG S2e9 shhh squirrel.png S2e9 Greasy's chef.png S2e9 Mabel in the kitchen.png S2e9 health codes out the window.png S2e9 secret ingredient.png S2e9 sparkly fries.png S2e9 Robbie eats french fry.png S2e9 magic ensues.png S2e9 a change in heart.png S2e9 Tambry ate a magic fry.png S2e9 dating begins.png S2e9 Robbie playing with Tambry's hair.png S2e9 Tambry has an epiphany.png S2e9 Tambry chooses reality over technology.png S2e9 couple walks away.png S2e9 teenager match made.png Back at Thompson's Garage S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Thompson overprepared.png S2e9 Dipper's kinda mean.png S2e9 innocent Dipper face.png S2e9 happy Dipper.png S2e9 proud Mabel.png S2e9 wink.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 not so perfect plan.png S2e9 hopeful face.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 bad news.png S2e9 Lee gets upset.png S2e9 Nate upset.png S2e9 bro fight begins.png S2e9 pointing fingers.png S2e9 Gibbs slap.png S2e9 Wendy upset.png S2e9 tear her highlights out.png S2e9 Mad Madam Mim.png S2e9 Dipper tries to help.png S2e9 the moment passed.png S2e9 Nate and Lee fighting.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 and then there was one.png S2e9 all falls apart 1.png S2e9 all falls apart 2.png S2e9 fell apart.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 not the mailbox.png S2e9 Nate hurt his hand.png S2e9 angry Thompson.png S2e9 angry Thompson close up.png S2e9 throw down the hat.png S2e9 finally one of the gang.png S2e9 Thompson points fingers.png S2e9 look a snack.png S2e9 eating chip and tape.png S2e9 sad twins.png S2e9 upset hipster Dipper.png S2e9 facepalm Dipper.png Woodstick S2e9 woodstick.png S2e9 blind ivan.png S2e9 agents still watching.png S2e9 love god's van.png S2e9 inside the van.png S2e9 inside the van 2.png S2e9 crowd surfing.png S2e9 sprott.png S2e9 GOATANDAPIG.png S2e09 heartbreak visions.png S2e9 Mabel's Crushes.png S2e09 nightmare fuel.png S2e9 Charlie scared.png S2e9 Charlie's mom crying.png S2e9 falling flaming Stan head.png S2e9 flaming terror.png End tag s2e9 goat and a pig.png s2e9 goat and a pig2.png s2e9 goat and a pig3.png s2e9 goat and a pig4.png s2e9 goat and a pig5.png s2e9 goat and a pig6.png s2e9 goat and a pig7.png s2e9 goat and a pig8.png s2e9 goat and a pig9.png s2e9 goat and a pig10.png s2e9 goat and a pig11.png s2e9 goat and a pig12.png s2e9 goat and a pig13.png s2e9 end page.png Promotional videos Gravity Falls - The Love God - Teaser Gravity Falls - The Love God - Preview Gravity Falls - The Love God - Sneak Peek Miscellaneous S2e9 Sunil Hall Promo art.jpg|Promo art by director Sunil Hall. S2e9 Sabrina Cotugno promo art.jpg|Promo art by storyboard artist Sabrina Cotugno. S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram.jpg|Promo art by storyboard artist Emmy Cicierega. S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram2.jpg S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram3.jpg S2e9 Robbie's room.png|Background of Robbie's bedroom shown at the 2014 Film Fest. S2e9 Emmy Cicierega goatnpig storyboards.jpg|Storyboards by Emmy Cicierega Category:Episode galleries